


Intentions

by dapperanachronism



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Humor, M/M, New Relationship, Overprotective Team, Windows do not equal doors
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-22
Updated: 2018-02-22
Packaged: 2019-03-06 08:05:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,348
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13406985
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dapperanachronism/pseuds/dapperanachronism
Summary: If Tony has to deal with one more question about what his 'intentions' are, he's going to lose his mind. And no where in the house is safe from nosy teammates.





	Intentions

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Woad](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Woad/gifts).
  * Inspired by [On the Lam (The 'Like We Were Sixteen' Remix)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13331400) by [Woad](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Woad/pseuds/Woad). 



> Based roughly on MCU characterisation, but is arguably more on the ambiguous universe side of things.

He needed to get out. Nowhere in the mansion was safe for him any more. Sure, he could try and hide out in the workshop, but that’s the first place they’d look for him, and he just _could not_ deal with facing another round of questioning. Besides, judging by how his day had gone so far, someone would be camping out by his door waiting for him to leave, or sneaking in somehow. 

No matter where he hid in the mansion, they would find him. He lived with a team of sneaky stabby types — a mistake, he was beginning to realise (good job, past Tony, opening your home to these people) — and _nowhere_ was safe from them. He’d managed to duck out from a grilling by Bucky and Sam when Clint walked in with Logan following a few steps behind, looking surlier than usual. Probably that meant that Tony should stay and check in to see what was going on with Wolverine and the rest of Xavier’s team, but self preservation won out.

So he bolted. Up the stairs and down the corridor, breathing a sigh of relief once he realised that no one was following him. Thank god for small mercies. He picked his way carefully down the hall towards the back side of the mansion. Maybe, if he was really lucky, he’d be able to sneak down one of the back stairwells and buy himself some time to catch his breath without having to face off against the onslaught of nosy superheroes. 

His reprieve was short lived. He turned a corner and there, at the end of the hall, stood Natasha. She, of course, spotted him immediately, and quirked an eyebrow at him. The tiniest, most innocuous gesture, but Tony wasn’t ashamed to admit that he squeaked before diving through the nearest door, slamming it shut and throwing himself against it. As if that would keep her out, if she were determined to find him. 

“Uh, Tony?”

Tony looked up to meet Steve’s quizzical gaze, and his stomach fluttered. 

“Hi,” Tony said lamely. “Um. This isn’t what it looks like.”

“It looks like you’re trying to hide from someone,” Steve said, eying him. 

“Okay, fine. So this is exactly what it looks like. Or, wait. Maybe I just wanted to come and talk to you?”

“Did you want to talk to me?” Steve asked.

“Well, yes. I mean I always want to talk to you. But, admittedly that isn’t why I’m here.” As he spoke, Tony made his way across the tidy space to the cabinet he knew housed spare sheets and started pulling them out, tossing them on the floor in a pile.

“Well, do you want to start by talking about why you’re stealing all my sheets?” Steve sat perched on the edge of his bed, watching with amusement as Tony plopped himself on the floor and started tying corners of the sheets together, weaving them into a makeshift rope.

“I need them for my escape,” Tony said seriously as his fingers worked deftly. 

“Escape? From who?” Tony looked up long enough to see Steve’s forehead scrunch up in confusion.

“The team.” Steve opened his mouth to reply, but Tony cut him off. “Yes, the team. They are unbearable, Steve. Insufferable. Ever since last night.” He returned to his work, double checking the knots before tying one end around the leg of the ancient wardrobe. God, he hoped it would be heavy enough. Gathering the bundle of tied-together sheets, he dragged them across the room and threw open the window.

“Last night was great, Tony. I had fun. And I’m glad we had a chance to finally… you know. Talk. Instead of-”

“-pining away like idiots. I know. Me, too.” He stepped back from the window long enough to stoop and place a gentle kiss to Steve’s mouth. “I had fun, too. And I have to say, I’m looking forward to a repeat. But I have been getting the third degree from everyone, all day. Everyone, Steve.” He moved back to the window and dropped the chain of sheets outside. The end reached to within six feet of the ground. Good enough. Behind him, Steve sighed.

“I know the team can be kind of snoopy, but I’m sure they meant well, Tony.” 

“Snoopy?” Tony said as he started climbing out the window. “They went full 1950’s dad-with-a-shotgun on me and demanded to know what my intentions were towards you!” Honestly, it had been excruciating. And he was pretty sure that a wrong answer would mean him waking up in the middle of the night with one of them standing over him threateningly. No, thank you. Best to avoid them all until they got bored and moved on. Or let Steve talk to them. Yeah, Steve could deal with it. It had been his idea, after all. 

And it had been a great idea, them getting together. Finally feeling Steve’s lips press against his, Steve’s arms around his waist, Steve pinning him to the wall as they kissed with an intensity Tony hadn’t felt in a long, long time. Yeah, that had been a great idea.

Certainly a hell of a lot better than _his_ current idea, the one that had left him clinging to bed sheets, dangling from a second story window, yelping as he lost his footing. Above him, Steve poked his head out of the window and called down, “You sure this is the easiest way out of the mansion?” 

“Absolutely,” Tony said, staring at the ground, feeling his hands slip. As far as ideas went, he’d had better. He’d also had a hell of a lot worse. So, call it even. 

Somehow, against the odds, he managed to make it to the ground with only a few scrapes, picked up from scuffing himself along the outside wall of the house. Feet firmly on the ground, he looked back up at the window and blew Steve a kiss. Too late, he realised that Natasha was standing there next to Steve, looking down at him and grinning. She leaned over to Steve and said something that Tony couldn’t hear, but judging by Steve’s reaction, it must have been hilarious. 

Stupid team.

***

Of course he couldn’t _really_ stay away forever. For one thing, he’d miss Steve too much, and he’d be hard pressed to convince Steve that they should run away and live naked on a private island together. So, eventually, he made his way back, trying his best to sneak into the kitchen unnoticed to grab some food. The ‘unnoticed’ part didn’t end up working too well, considering the size of the group hanging around the large kitchen island, but before he could say anything to them or them to him, Tony felt strong arms encircle him from behind, pulling him into a broad chest. 

“There you are,” Steve whispered into his ear. Tony shivered, and turned around to face Steve. 

“Here I am,” Tony agreed.

“Don’t worry, I talked to the team. Everything is okay now.” Tony cocked his head questioningly. “I told them they didn’t need to worry, I was capable of looking out for my own feelings, thank you very much. And-” Steve’s eyes darkened as they slowly raked down Tony’s chest, and he moved his hands so they were holding firmly on Tony’s hips, “-I told them it wasn’t _your_ intentions they should be worried about.” Steve voice was thick and heavy with intention and promise, and it took a great deal of self control not to arch himself against Steve with an audience sitting right there. Instead, he looked over his shoulder at his team — his family — and in a very adult manner, stuck his tongue out at them. Steve laughed, and stepped towards the door, pulling Tony with him, away from the warm, supportive, not-at-all mischievous smiles of the group. 

“Play safe!” Clint called after them. 

Tony’s hand shot up into the air, and he flipped his middle finger back at Clint as he followed Steve. He ignored the cackling that down the hall echoed after them. 


End file.
